


A struggling fusion

by Iam_Not_a_robot



Category: BnHA, My Hero Academia, boku no hero, mha
Genre: Fusion, More additional tags to be added, Multi
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-04-29
Updated: 2019-04-29
Packaged: 2020-02-09 15:14:49
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 112
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18640678
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Iam_Not_a_robot/pseuds/Iam_Not_a_robot





	A struggling fusion

In this world, a fusion can only happen once, and it’s permanent. But while there is a way that people can unfuse, surgery, it’s most people that unfuse at the end of it have body mutations and so many reports of it being so painful that it’s been banned in some countries. Everything here is the same as the Bnha story line except with some fusions(I’ll take request if you guys have any.) UA is also a school that helps with fused people no matter what course anyone’s in. This story mainly revolves around Bakudeku and their struggling fusion. If you want me to change their fusion name, I’ll change it.


End file.
